


to be touched, to be loved (to feel anything at all)

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Kinktober 2019 Collection [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Caretaking, Cis Female Stiles Stilinski, Dom Allison Argent, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Hand Feeding, Sub Stiles Stilinski, female dom, kink as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: And as much as Allie likes the nights where she has her whip-smart cut-glass sharp girl soft and needy under her, knees flung wide and hands clenched tight as Allie drives into her slow and steady in her favourite harness, there’s something special about these nights, too.Sequel toThe Same Damn Hunger.





	to be touched, to be loved (to feel anything at all)

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day 22: Fem Dom + Handfeeding. 
> 
> This is a short sequel to The Same Damn Hunger, and while it can be read on its own, it will make more sense having read that fic first.

It’s been six months, and Allie still can’t believe she’s got Stiles, gets to _have_ her, because Stiles craves being under her almost as much as Allison loves having her there. The heat that bloomed in her throat and chest and stomach the first time she told Stiles exactly how to make her come has only burned hotter and hotter with every orgasm and obeyed order and mark left on mole-dotted skin.

And as much as Allie likes the nights where she has her whip-smart cut-glass sharp girl soft and needy under her, knees flung wide and hands clenched tight as Allie drives into her slow and steady in her favourite harness, there’s something special about these nights, too. The nights where Stiles calls and asks, casual, if she can come over, as if Allison can’t hear the edge of pleading in her voice. Nights where Stiles gets cut up by her own edges, where she needs to be put on her knees on the floor between Allie’s feet, counting breaths and what she can see-hear-smell as Allison brushes and braids back her hair.

_They’re not special because Stiles is hurting_, Allie thinks. It’s not that she wants someone she loves to hurt like this, like broken bottles and empty houses and emptier eyes. No, it’s because _she’s_ the one Stiles comes to, to soften the edges and fill her back up again. They’re special because this, _this_ Allie can fix.

She may not be able to unburn the Hales or un-werewolf (or un-date) Scott, can’t fix all the broken pieces of everyone she calls friends, but she _can_ strip Stiles down, and put her on her knees, and brush her hair as she counts her precious girl through calming down. She can press kisses and bites of fruit, crackers, cheese to Stiles’s cracked lips, and feel relief flow like the water bottle Stiles will drink down at her insistence. She can pull her worn-out, beautiful insomniac to bed under the pretense of cuddles, and know Stiles will sleep soundly and enough tonight.

It’s special because it’s just the two of them, and for once, that’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
